Gamble Till You Drop
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Sean Worken was killed because of gambling. How far will the CSIs go to solve the case? New York? Las Vegas? this took place during season five*
1. Crime Scene

**Gamble Till You Drop**

_Boom… The dark sky flashed white. It was pouring in Miami. The bright, neon light were flickering on and off. The usually overcrowded streets were nearly empty, save for a few stragglers. It was a dreary, dark morning in mid September. Sean Worken wished he could stay home. But he had a job to do._

_Sean had two hours to finish what he started. Already it had put his family in too much danger. He had to stop it soon or his family… his family. His beautiful wife Natasha, his two athletic sons; Bryan and Matt. He loved them more than anything and thought of them as he drove to the warehouse in Coral Gables. _

_The warehouse wasn't big, but it was a decent size. Its been empty for as long as Sean could remember, making it a perfect place to finish the job._

_It only took him fifteen minutes to get there. When he did, his acquaintance Jerry Martians was sitting at a small square table. The chair looked uncomfortable, maybe that's what cause the uneasy look on Jerry's face, but Sean didn't think so._

"_Sean. Do you have it?"_

"_Yes. Everythings here." Sean pointed to the black briefcase in his hand._

"_Good. Put it on the table so we can settle this once and for all." Jerry said, turning to face hime. _

_Sean nervously handed him the case. Jerry opened it. As he quicked counted, Sean studied gim. Tall, muscular he had brown hair and black hair with some gray. _

"_Why is therew only six. You owe my ten. Where is the rest of my money? You said you would have it!" Jerry yelled and stoof close to him, his face burning with red. _

"_I only owe you six grand." Sean stared at his face. _

"_I've given you enough chances. It's over." Jerry slipped something out of his pocket before it all went black._


	2. Chapter 1

_Crime Scene_

"_**Alexx… What do we have?" Lieutenant Caine asked his M.E., Dr. Alexx Woods. **_

"_**Jake is working on an I.d, but I'd say he's been dead for at least three hours. I'll know more when I get him back to post." Alexx responded, her long black hair falling over her dark shoulder. **_

_**Her outfit of choice; a dark purple tank-top with black Capri's. She carefully studied the bullet wound in their John Joe's body with her gloved hands.**_

"_**Hey Y'All." Calleigh Duquesne strolled in with Detective Jake Berkeley a few steps behind her. Both had on latex gloves. **_

_**Calleigh had her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. A dark blue button-up shirt and black pants fit nicely on her. Her green eyes sparkling, she turned to Jake.**_

"_**Our vic is Sean Worken." Jake read out of his notebook. A maroon t-shirt and jean fit this athletic detective well. "I'm running a background check on him now."**_

"_**And I can start fingerprinting this table and send anything over to Eric at the lab. Alexx, could you call me when you get the bullet?" Calleigh asked, her southern voice sweet.**_

_**Calleigh was one of the best ballistics experts and very much enjoys her work. Often called Bullet Girl, she is the best in her field.**_

"_**I always do, baby." Alexx watched as her assistants put the body on a gurney and rolled it outside. **_

"_**Well I'll look for our missing bullet." Jake said as Alexx and Horatio left behind them. **_

_**A former ATF agent, Jake was trained to pay close attention to everything. Using that skill, he found the bullet in a matter of minutes. He held it up and announced his find. **_

"_**It looks like a .48." Jake said. Calleigh took the bullet from him and looked at it. **_

"_**It is. I'll run it through IBIN when we get back to the lab." She slid the bullet into the evidence bag Jake held open. "Did you find anything else?"**_

"_**I think I just did." Jake walked closer to the exit, picked up money, and looked at Calleigh. "A hundred dollar bill. Do think Sean was selling drugs or guns or something?"**_

"_**I'm not sure. Can you call ATF? See if they have anything on him?" Calleigh asked him.**_

"_**Yeah, sure. I'll call them now." As Jake left the warehouse to make the call, Ryan Wolfe came in.**_

_**Ryan had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt under a white jacket with jeans. **_

"_**Hey. Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic. What did I miss?" Ryan asked.**_

_**Calleigh filled him in and they went back to work; Calleigh fingerprinting, Ryan looking for more money, and Jake checking to see if Sean Workens was under suspicion for laundering. When Jake came back Calleigh had found two fingerprints she thought Eric could match and Ryan hadn't found anything. **_

"_**How long does it take to figure out if ATF had anything on our vic?" Calleigh stood and asked the detective. **_

"_**Sorry, my former partner likes to talk. Well she said they don't have anything on him. Courtney checked the database and there isn't a single thing on our vic. She doesn't think he was selling anything."**_

"_**Ok, so where did this money come from and why is it here?" Ryan wondered aloud. None of them had an answer so they kept looking for other evidence. An hour later, having found nothing, they headed back to the lab.**_

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_


	3. Chapter 2

In DNA, Natalia Boa Vista was processing all the blood samples from the scene to make sure none of it was the killers.

Natalia had brown hair with reddish streaks and brown eyes. Under her white lab coat she had on a button-up with black slacks.

"Is any of the blood the killers?" Ryan asked before he was even in the glass walled DNA lab.

Natalia just looked up. After being here for about four years, she was used to the CSIs surprising her.

"No. I tested everything twice. Did you find anything else that might help us catch this guy?"

"Calleigh found fingerprints; she's in the print lab with Delko. Jake is still working on a background check." Ryan answered.

The results were put in the beige case file Ryan took with him to the print lab. When he arrived Calleigh was watching Eric Delko run the prints through AFIS.

The sweet, warm-hearted Cuban CSI had on a black suit with an orange button-up underneath.

"We've got a hit on those prints. Jerry Martians, arrested for a robbery in 2000. Last know address in Coral Gables." Eric read of his screen.

"Good, I'll have Jake meet us there." Calleigh dialed his number as Eric took his lab coat off and the three of them left. Ryan went to update Horatio on the case, so he went the other way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Chapter 3

_There wasn't much traffic, so it only took five minutes to get there, Jake arriving soon after. _

_Knocking twice, they waited. A tall, middle-aged man answered._

"_Mr. Martians? We're with MDPD. I'm Calleigh Duquesne, this is Eric Delko, and Detective Berkeley. We are here to talk to you about a murder that occurred this morning." Calleigh said._

"_Uh… sure, come in." Jerry Martains said, running his hands through his dark hair. _

_He led the CSIs to a small, light green room. Decorated like a southern home, it was well furnished._

"_What can I do for you?" Jerry motioned to a comfortable-looking couch. The three sat down while Jerry sat in a chair across from them. _

"_Do you know Sean Worken?" Eric asked._

"_Why yes, I do, we met at a casino last week. Is he alright?"_

_Jake rolled his eyes. He never understood how people could be so stupid. Calleigh had already told him they were investigating a murder. It was obvious what had happened. _

"_Sean was killed in a warehouse in Coral Gables earlier this morning," Eric informed him. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Killed… Wow. Do you know who did it?" Jerry shifted his focus to the detective. _

"_Not yet. But we found your fingerprints at the scene." Calleigh studied their suspect's face. _

"_Ah yea.. Sean and I met up there. He, uh, owed me some money. He paid me back earlier."_

"_How much?"_

"_Well ten grand, but he gave it all back."_

"_You said you met at a casino. Did you lend him money and he didn't pay it back? So you killed him for it?" Jake spoke up._

"_Kill him? No! I… Look, Sean only gave me six grand. But I'm a forgiving guy. I let it slide. Why would I kill him if he still owed me?" Jerry exclaimed, staring at the Homicide Detective. "We just met in Vegas, last week. I only knew he had a wife and two kids. He talked about them a lot. You said he was killed this morning. I was at my job most of the morning. I work at Club Cascade. You can ask anyone there."_

"_We will. Thank you for your time." Eric said as the three stood and walked to the door._

_It took awhile longer to get to the lab, but they were there soon enough. Eric went to find Ryan and Horatio, while Jake and Calleigh went to Homicide department. As Jake checked the status on the background check he told Calleigh what he had discovered on the way back. _

"_I checked with the manager at Club Cascade. Apparently Jerry was there from four to nine am. And Dr. Woods said he was dead around five am. Martians couldn't have killed him."_

"_Well I still have to run the bullet through IBIN and Horatio is in autopsy. Do you want to come?" _

"_Nah, I have to wait for the results on his background. I'm not sure what is taking so long." Jake sat back at his desk and glanced at his screen._

"_Well have fun. I'll call you when I get anything." Calleigh called over her shoulder as she left._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _


	5. Chapter 4

**Red-headed Horatio Caine stood back as he watched Alexx perform the autopsy. In the dark room with many steel freezers for the bodies he stood to his side with his favorite accessory; his sunglasses.**

"**Alexx… What," He changed to his left, "Did you find?"**

"**A microchip. I'll send it to Ryan." She put the small electronic chip in a clear evidence bag.**

**Horatio pulled his phone out of his black suit and quickly dialed Ryan's number.**

"**Mr. Wolfe…" Using his nickname for his CSI he stated his request. "I need you… to talk to the family."**

"**Thank you Alexx." Horatio slid his sunnies on and swiftly headed for the door. **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey." Natalia strolled in the Ballistics lab. "Jake said you were running the bullet through IBIS."

"Yes. And I got a hit." Calleigh turned the screen towards Natalia.

"Bryan Workens. The victim's son right? Do you think his son killed him?"

"I'm not sure. Ryan and Frank are on their way to talk to the family."

"Huh. I guess Alexx found a microchip in the victim's hand. What do you think that's for ?" Natalia wondered what it's purpose was. "It was in his hand."

"I don't know. Wait. Club Cascade puts microchip in their VIP's hands. They just scan your hand into the computer and you can go into the VIP section. Doesn't our suspect work there?"

"Well you seem to know a lot about that. You don't have a chip, do you?" Natalia knew Calleigh kept her personal life completely separate from her work life and she pretty much lived at the lab, but anything was possible.

Calleigh blushed but she didn't think Natalia had seen her. She was wrong, Natalia did notice her face turn red. She also noticed when Calleigh changed the subject.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Ryan almost forgot why he and Detective Frank Tripp were here as he studied the big, spacious room. The maid had told them to wait in here for the family. Ryan carefully examined some of the sculptures. Most were foreign, from France, South America, China, England, and even Germany.**

**Frank was much older than the 20 something CSI. He was in a light brown suit and was nearly bald. He must've been making a funny face as he gathered his thoughts because Ryan stopped staring at the hideous sculptures and looked at him. He didn't have time to ask before the family walked in. **

**Frank stood and introduced himself and Ryan. In response, The Workens did the same.**

"**Over the phone you said you had some questions about Sean. Is he in any kind of trouble?" Natasha Workens asked.**

**She was a petite, well dressed woman. A polka dotted dress made her look a little pale, but she was still very beautiful. **

**Bryan and Matthew stood silent behind her. They looked just like their father; they could have been his twins except Bryan had blonde hair like his mother. **

**Ryan carefully explained to them what had happened. After all, you never know what they could revel to you. He noticed Natasha turned as white as a ghost, Bryan looked away uneasily, and Matthew sat next to his mother and comforted her. **

"**I'm very sorry for your loss." Ryan said sincerely. Even though they said that all the time, Ryan always felt it was true. He ahd never lost anybody very close to him, but everyday he saw the devisated faces all around him. It was hard, but putting the killer behind bars almost redeemed him.**

"**Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Sean?" Frank asked.**

"**No, no. Sean was a great man and an even better father." Natasha slowly answered.**

**Ryan turned to Bryan, he was still looking at the floor. **

"**Bryan, were you at the warehouse this morning with your dad?"**

**Bryan looked up, startled. He focused on the CSI. **

"**What! No. Of course not. I was at the skate park with my friends, you can ask them!" Bryan said quickly.**

**Frank could see the fear escalating in his eyes. He he seen his fathers killer? Or was he the killer?**

**Ryan's phone rang and he pulled it out of his jacked and turned around. **

"**Wolfe…Yes…It was? Really? Alright thanks."**

"**That was our ballistics expert. She said the bullet the killed Sean came from a gun registered to Sean. Where does he keep his gun?"**

"**He keeps it in his bedside table. He only got it to protect us."**

**Ryan could see the tears forming in Mrs. Workens' eyes so he volunteered to check. He came back quickly.**

"**Its not there. Do you know why he would have taken it out?"**

"**No. Boys, did Dad say anything to you?"**

**The boys looked at each other and both nodded no. **

"**We want to help find whoever…did this, but if you will excuse us, I must tell my mother." Natasha beckoned to the maid who slowly made her way over to them. "Please show these officers to the door."**

**Once they left, Ryan remembered the microchip. "Ill just run the serial numbers through our database. Something has to pop up," he thought to himself as he drove back to the lab. **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***


	8. Chapter 7

Jake sat back at his desk, watching the figures on his screen. Normally, it didn't take him this long to do a backround check, but Sean Workens' name had been flaged by the Feds. It took him forever to get cleared.

Feet on the desk, fingers drumming, he glanced at his phone. Jake was waiting for Tripp to call him. This was his case and he was supposed to go to a suspects home himself. The fact that he got stuck here with the Feds made him cranky.

"I heard you finally got cleared."

Jake turned and saw Calleigh, her hair tucked behind her ears. She always did that when she was working.

"Yes, but it's still taking forever." Jake complained.

"Hmmm. Well how was your meeting with the Feds?" Calleigh smiled. Knowing how much Jake hated them.

He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the screen then looked at Calleigh again.

"Oh, it went well." Jake's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I-"

Before he could finish, they heard a shot and several screams.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	9. Chapter 8

Jake sat back at his desk, watching the figures on his screen. Normally, it didn't take him this long to do a backround check, but Sean Workens' name had been flaged by the Feds. It took him forever to get cleared.

Feet on the desk, fingers drumming, he glanced at his phone. Jake was waiting for Tripp to call him. This was his case and he was supposed to go to a suspects home himself. The fact that he got stuck here with the Feds made him cranky.

"I heard you finally got cleared."

Jake turned and saw Calleigh, her hair tucked behind her ears. She always did that when she was working.

"Yes, but it's still taking forever." Jake complained.

"Hmmm. Well how was your meeting with the Feds?" Calleigh smiled. Knowing how much Jake hated them.

He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the screen then looked at Calleigh again.

"Oh, it went well." Jake's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I-"

Before he could finish, they heard a shot and several screams.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Calleigh and Jake both took out their 9mm guns from their holester and crouched down. Looking around, they listened for the source of the shots. **

"**Stay here, I'm going to help." Jake figured to shooter was close to the entrance. **

"**Jake I am**** the firearms expert. You can't expect me to stay." Calleigh shot him one of her icy death glares.**

"**Right. Sorry Cal. C'mon." He grinned and quickly ran towards the door, Calleigh close behind him.**

**They were able to fire off a few rounds before the shooters ran out, a dozen officers behind them.**

"**Shouldn't we follow them?" Calleigh didn't normally ask for help, but a shooting in the lab was rare. Jake had been in the field for years, he was taught how to react to ****everything****.**

"**Nah. Those officers can handle four or five guys." Jake nodded. He was well prepared; he prided himself on that, caught of guard or aware. "I'll call Lieutenant and Tripp."**

**Jake turned around and casually walked back to his desk, leaving Calleigh to ponder her thoughts. **

**The first thing that came to her mind as she watched Jake was how he could take part in a shooting at his ****work**** and walk away like it was a normal day for him. It must have been from all those years undercover. **

**Calleigh shook her head and surveyed the fresh scene. She saw bullets scattered everywhere. **

"**So they probably weren't aiming at anyone." She thought. "I'm going to here forever."**

**Shards of glass were all over the ground as well. Calleigh conce again, regretted wearing 3 inch heels.**

"**Well at least I'm not going to be the only one her all night. Natalia is going to be checking every shard of glass for blood. Well, Maxine might help." She thought**

**Maxine Valera was a DNA specialist. Short brown hair and dark eyes showed off her smile. **

"**The Lieutenant is coming over with the team. Calleigh? Are you alright?" Jake materalized beside her, scattering her thoughts. **

"**I'm fine, thanks." Calleigh walked closer to where the shooters had stood. She picked up a .45mm casing.**

**Ryan, Eric, and Natalia came in with their crime scene kits. Horatio and Frank were behind them. **

**They all walked to different sides of the crime scene, hoping to finish this quickly so they could be home before midnight. Eric and Horation stopped in front of Calleigh and Jake.**

"**Are you…," Horatio turned to his side, "Alright?"**

**They both nodded. Calleigh looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking slightly. She quickly put them behind her back. Jake caught her eye and smiled before looking at the other homicide detective. **

"**Good." Horatio took his sunglasses off and put them around his neck. "What happened?"**

**Jake glanced back at Calleigh and then calmly described what had go on.**

**Eric asked them some follow up questions and went to go help Ryan collect the bullets.**

**Horatio told them both to go home; he would call if he needed them.**

**After a minute or so of protesting that she was fine, Calleigh finally walked out with Jake behind her.**

"**Calleigh!" Jake walked faster to catch up with her. "Are you sure you are okay? You may have convinced them, but not m-"**

"**I'm fine!" Calleigh snapped at him. She stopped walking and turned back to face him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to span. I…I mean, I just"**

**Calleigh was at loss for words. But Jake understood what she meant.**

"**It's okay. I know that was a surprise. I don't think that it happens a lot here, right? So its perfectly reasonable to be a bit rattled by it. Quite frankly, I'd be worried if you weren't" Cutting of her protests, he continued. "Well… can I drive you home?"**

**Calleigh paused and the nodded. "So you were just pretending that didn't freak you out? I thought it might be from all those years undercover."**

"**Hahaha." Jake smiled as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "No, not quite. Being undercover helps… us be prepared, I guess."**


	11. Chapter 10

Back a their newest crime scene, Natalia was fingerprinting the door. She hoped one of the shooters touched it as they walked in out ran out.

So far, she had gotten a few partials, but Natalia suspected they belonged to the cops the worked in this building. She moved to the shattered glass and started putting the pieces in evidence bags to test later.

Ryan was collecting the bullets and cartages while Eric had decided to collect every gun that was fired. He already had Calleigh and Jake's. Ryan glanced over and watched Eric laugh and joke to the cops while he had to to the boring and tedious job.

Then he glanced at Natalia, who looked frustrated at the sparkling glass in her hand. He didn't envy her; collecting and comparing bullets was easier than collecting, repiecing, and testing every shard of glass, 'specialy with all the backlog in DNA.

Eric came over with a box full of weapons in evidence bags.

"I, ah, I'm going to bring this to Ballistics and start test firing them. When you are done here, start comparing."

"And why am I doing all this work?" Ryan yelled to Eric's back. He realized Eric wasn't listening to him so he just went back to work.

It took four hours for Natalia and Ryan to collect all the evidence. Ryan went to Ballistics and Natalia went to DNA. She was planning on sweetly bribing Valera to test the glass so she could meet her dinner date. She was already late, but had called him.

"Hey Valera! Whats up?" Natalia put on her best smile.

Valera looked up from her work. "Wait. I know that look. You want me to do something for you." She let out and exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could test these shard of glass." She nodded her head to the evidence box she had placed on the glass table in front of Maxine.

She let out another sigh. "The things I do for you, Natalia. And where will you be?"

"I have a date." Natalia said as she hurried out the door.

"Wait, a date? With who?" Valera called after her collegue, not recieving an answer. "And this is just the reason I don't have a date."


	12. Chapter 11

Ryan sat in a swivel chair waiting for results from IBIN.

Eric had left a couple of minutes after they finishes test diring the guns. He said something about plans, Ryan didn't really care, as far as he was concerned Delko owed him.

As he sat there moping, he didn't notice Calleigh and Jake sneak in.

"Oh! Ryan! Oh My Lord, you scared me!" Calleigh said, with a look of shock on her face. She quickly regained herself and looked at what her was doing.

"Cal, Jake? I though H told you guys to go home?"

"Oh he did, but Calleigh just had to finish some work, didn't you." Jake said sarcastically and gave Calleigh a gentle push.

Ryan raised hos eyebrows, but didn't ask any questions. Instead, he told them what he had covered. Calleigh grabbed some and threw some at Jake. They both started to help Ryan compare the bullets.

Two, or maybe three hours went by with the three chatting, sharing stories, and comparing the bullets.

By the time they were done, it was pretty late. The trio hadn't mad much progress, only confirming many of the officers' statements. None of the other bullets were in IBIN.

They each headed home, not knowing they would wake up to yet another crime scene.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to finish! I'm a slow typer and I've been busy with school. But I'll try to finish this up soon and thank you so much for reading this :)

* * *

"He's missing, I'm telling you! Of course he didn't run away! Oh my boy, my little boy."

Natasha Workens stood across from Detective Berkeley sobbing and yelling as he was attempting to calm her. Attempting.

Her make-up smudged, the red, strapless dress wrinkled, the widow was a mess.

"Alright, Mrs. Workens, please. It would be best if you calmed down. I'll give you a few minutes." Jake, again wearing jeans, walked over to where Calleigh and Ryan stood surveying the scene.

"Bryan Workens is missing, Natasha Workens is hysterical, and Matthew Workens had locked himself in Bryan's room, refusing to let us in."

Jake looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He had thrown on a dark blue t-shirt over some jeans before rushing here to secure the crime scene.

"I will deal with Matthew." Ryan swiftly walked up the stairs with his kit. He was wearing a purple tee with tan jeans.

"What took you so long? You left over an hour ago." Jake raised his eyebrows as he questioned Calleigh.

"I'll deal with Mrs. Workens. You can work on finding Bryan" Calleigh smirked and then walked over to the sobbing mother.

Today she was wearing a light blue top with black slacks. Surprisingly, she had on silver ballet flats.

"Thanks!" Jake called after her.

He walked outside to get his laptop. Jake planned on using his friend and ex-partner to find Bryan. Jake thought this wasn't this most likely a kidnapping like Mrs. Workens had believed. Based on what Frank had told him about the kid's reaction to his father's death, Bryan had probably freaked and took off.

Jake knew that if Bryan had killed his father, he could've gotten nervous when Wolfe and Tripp started asking questions and ran away to a close friend or family member.

In some cases the runaway hopped on a bus and was found in the next state. Normally, they didn't get far.

Jake booted up his laptop and turned on the webcam. He looked around him as he waited for it to start.

The Workens' house was just like any other house on the street, except for the flowers blooming around the house. The detective studied the flowers and decided they must be daises. His mother had kept a garden when he was younger, but he hadn't cared much when she told him about it.

Jake sent a video request to his former ATF partner. He hoped she wasn't undercover on case.

Seconds later, a box popped up accepting his request.

"What do you want, Berkeley? This better not be a waste of time."

"I missed you too, Courtney. But I ..uh.. I need some help." Jake hated asking her for help, but she was good. If anybody could find this kid, it was Courtney.

Fixing her long brown hair, she learned closer to the screen.

"Whoa, wait. You need my help? Did you like, hit your head?"

"No." Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Wow. Hold on a sec. I want to remember this moment." Courtney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm good. So tell me, what did you do this time? It doesn't look like your are in jail or are tied to a chair being held for ransom, so what?"

"I didn't do anything. We have a kid missing."

Courtney smoothed down her light pink sweater. She pulled off her 3 inch heels and threw them on the ground next to her. Picking up a pen and grabbing the notebook by her elbow, she wrote down what Jake was telling her.

"Alright, Bryan Workens… that's W-o-r-k-e-n-s… yea. He is 5"9', blonde, Caucasian, medium build-"

"Jake!" Calleigh was walking towards him with her crime scene kit.

"Hey. Did you find anything?"

"Well Ryan is processing Bryan's room to see if he left anything suggesting where he may have gone. Mrs. Workens is insisting whoever killed her husband, took her son. How about you?"

"Courtney? You remember Calleigh, right?" Jake turned to his laptop.

"Blondie. Of course I remember." Courtney smirked, know how much Calleigh hated being called that. "I'll make a few calls, and get back to you ASAP." She shut off her webcam, leaving Jake's screen blank.

"Does she always have to call me-"

"It shouldn't take her long." Jake realizing her would never hear the end of it.

"You think she will find something? If Mrs. Workens is right, Bryan could be in danger."

"Yes, she will find something. Are you going back to the lab?"

"Yea. Ryan is going to finish processing the bedroom and he will head back later. And you are waiting for Courtney. So I will see you later. "

Jake just nodded and watched her walk back to her hummer.

As Jake waited for Courtney to call back, he thought about this case. A murder than a runaway or possible kidnapping. He made a mental note to ask the mother of any close relatives or friends.

Jake assumed that this was going to be easy. The kid may have killed his old man and ran to a buddy's house.

Little did he know how much harder this was going to get.


	14. Chapter 13

"The bullet that killed Sean Workens was used in another shooting at a bank in New York three years ago." Calleigh repeated to the team and both detectives at Horatio's request in the lab's break room.

She had discovered this while running the bullet through IBIN after she came back from the Workens' house.

"New York? Ryan was pondering the connection between the vic, his son, and a robbery in the Big Apple.

"Yes. The report says two men robbed a bank be Central Park. They got away with 12 grand. Although, one of the robbers left his print at the scene. It think we all know who it is." Calleigh looked up from the fazed case file.

"Jerry Martians. He must be on parole now. The money from the crime scene maybe Workens wasn't laundering it, maybe that was Martian's half. Jerry is our connection to the robbery and our vic." Jake hypothesized.

"And killed him because Workens kept some of his share." Eric caught on.

"What about the kid, Bryan? Do you think he witnessed it or knew to much about it, so Martians had him kidnapped?" Natalia brought up a good point. "Has your friend located anything that could help us find him?" SHe turned to Jake.

"No, not yet." Jake had called four times, and much to his disappointment, she hadn't found a single thing.

"What if this guy, Jerry Martians did kidnap Bryan Workens? Where would he bring him? Do you think he might have taken him to New York?" Frank suggested a definite possibility.

"When I ran Martians' name through the database, he has two know addresses, one here in Miami, the other, New York. If we are right about this whole thing, and Workens wad the other robber, maybe that's why it took me forever to get clearance from the feds. They were looking at him as a suspect." Jake thought abut that.

They all did. For two whole minutes the room was mostly silent. That is, until Horatio spoke.

"He's right… Jake, I want that address. I'm going… to the Big Apple."

Jake nodded. "Next flight to New York is leaves at 12:54."

Horatio raised his eyebrows and everyone else looked at Jake.

"How did you know that? Did you memorize all the flights or something?" Ryan chuckled.

Jake started to blush and shrugged. "Sort of. When your undercover, it helps to know the flights. And to have a friend there." HE exited the room quickly.

"Wait. It helps to know? Why?" Ryan asked, puzzled.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this has taken sooo long, but thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be much apreciated. :) I'll try to put the next chapter up soon.

* * *

As Jake had said, the plane did leave at 12:54 with Lt. Horatio Caine on it.

Caine had been told the 12:54 plane to New York was full but Jake had called a friend and two minutes later Horatio had a ticket in first class. He was very impressed with the freshman detective who reminded him very much of his late brother, Ray.

Almost four hours later, Horatio was in New York waiting for Detective Mac Taylor, head of NYPD's crime lab. Having previously worked with Taylor and his team, Horatio knew they would help him find Bryan Workens and his father's killer.

"Lt. Horatio Caine. It's nice to see you again." Det. Taylor stood in front of him.

Shaking hands, Horatio studied his colleague's appearance.

Dressed very much like Caine, Mac Taylor had a black suit with a dark blue striped button-up. Dark brown hair neatly combed back and blue eyes friendly, Mac helped Horatio with his bag and drove him to the lab.

It took only a few minutes for Taylor to gather his team. They met in Mac's office and waited for Horatio or Mac to explain.

Horatio had already briefed Mac before leaving Miami, but had not told him everything. He started with the victim.

"A few days ago, we found Sean Workens dead in an empty warehouse. He was shot. Two days later, his son, Bryan, went missing. Although there is little to suggest it, my team thinks he was kidnapped because of information he shouldn't have had. My ballistics expert ran the bullet through IBIN-"

"And found that it matched one found at our crime scene a few years ago. I talked to your expert, Calleigh Duquesne. She asked me to fax down the case file." Stella Bonasera interrupted.

Her curly brown hair was pulled back by a clip. An orange t-shirt and tan pants were nicely accessorized by a light orange necklace and matching earrings.

"I'm guessing you read it. Mac said Jerry Martina is your number one suspect for the murder and possible kidnapping. You think her and…Bryan are here?"

"The detective. On this case pulled up a New York address."

"So you are thinking that if this guy kidnapped the boy, he might be keeping him here." Lindsey Monroe said.

Her short, brown hair was down. She still had a lab coat over her street clothes, so all Caine could see was her black pants.

"Yes." Horatio nodded.

"Okay. Danny, call Detective Flack and get us a warrant. Stella, you will come with us. Lindsey, Adam call Lt. Caine's people and get all the details.

It took just over an hour for Detective Don Flack to get the warrant. At exactly 5:00 he showed up with the warrant and bulletproof vests. As the four of them walked up the stairs in an apartment, they quickly briefed Flack on the case. It took only seconds to find Jerry Martians' apartment.

Flack knocked several times and identified them as the police. He broke down the door and they searched the apartment. It was clear. Neither Jerry or Bryan were there. While Flack and Stella went next door to interview the neighbors, Mac and Caine looked for anything helpful.

Thirty minutes later, Flack and Stella drove back to the lab.

"I didn't find anything suggesting he even knew this kid," Mac looked at Horatio.

"I…did not either." At that moment a phone rang.

They both fumbled for their phone. It was Horatio's and he clicked on.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant. My contact at ATF got back to me. She was able to hack-to find Bryan Workens' credit card purchases. Apparently, he purchased a plane ticket to Vegas. The plane landed 22 minutes ago." Jake explained.

"Good work Detective. Have you been there yourself?"

"Yes, a few times. I know my way around pretty well. Why?"

"I want you… to catch the next flight and meet us there."

"Oh, uh okay. I can do that." Jake was stunned the Lt. would ask him to come. He knew Vegas was going to change this investigation.


	16. Chapter 15

The next day, Caine and Berkeley were in Supervisor Gil Grissom's office. While they were waiting for him Detective Berkeley was looking at the things around him. He was not really sure he wanted to know what was in the glass jars. The desk next to the chair Lt. Caine was sitting in was cluttered with files.

They probably only waited 2 minutes. Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows came quicker than they thought.

He was wearing a black shirt and dress pants, she had a light blue v-neck with tan dress pants and high heels.

They quickly introduced themselves. Horatio and Jake took turns describing the case to the Las Vegas CSIs.

"So this guy was murdered, his son is missing, and you think that he is here? Gris, do you want me to call Brass and have him sent out guys to look for him?" As Catherine asked this, Jake's phone rang. He clicked on and excused himself from the room.

"Yes. Do you have any idea where he may be?" Grissom asked Horatio.

Horatio was interrupted by Jake who came back in and said, "Yes. My contact said he just made a purchase with his credit card at the Mirage."

Catherine left to get Brass and Grissom, Horatio, and Jake drove to the casino.

The three of them entered the huge casino. There were lights flashing everywhere and it was very loud. It took just five minutes for Brass and Catherine to arrive. Catherine introduced Brass to Jake and Horatio before the five of them split up to find Bryan Workens. Jake found him with a brunette by the bar 15 minutes later.

"You are pretty far from home, Bryan."

Bryan turned to look at the detective, alarm crossing his face. The brunette next to him turned as well.

"It's about time Berkeley. I was starting to think this was one of your jokes." Courtney smirked, grabbing her back off the bar. "You are lucky I was nearby when I found him." She nodded her head to Bryan.

"Yes, well thank you Courtney. I knew you could hold him here long enough for us to get here."

"Good luck." With that she left.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" Bryan had obviously realized and was in trouble and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Well your mother got worried that you were kidnapped and called us. We traced your credit card records to here. Turns out you weren't kidnapped, huh? Now how did you get here?"

"I-I flew."

"Why?"

"Because I killed my father." Bryan spit out. He quickly glanced at Jake.

"How?"

"He took me to the warehouse to teach me how to shoot a gun. But I shot him by an accident."

"If it was an accident, why didn't you call 911?"

"I just freaked, man. I ran off. And when those cops came to the house-"

"Detective Tripp and CSI Wolfe."

"Yea. I just thought they knew. So when they left I packed my bag and waited until my mom and brother were asleep and left. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't!" Bryan slumped down in the chair he vacated earlier. He glanced up at Jake again, but this time held the look. Jake saw the fear and guilt in his eyes. He had never been close to his father, certainly not like Bryan and his old man, but he couldn't imagine killing him.

"I know. Its going to be fine." Jake called Horatio and the other men and Catherine came to the bar. Horatio and Jake thanked them for their help and Brass drove them to the airport while Catherine and Gris went back to the lab.

The flight was quick back to Miami with Bryan. Calleigh met them at the airport and brought them to their lab, where the rest of the team waited to hear what had happened.


	17. Chapter 16 The End !

Well, this is it! I'm finally finished. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope to write more soon. If you have any ideas, I'm totally open to them. I love Jake Berkeley and Calleigh, so I enjoy writing about them. xoxoxoxo

* * *

When Horatio and Jake arrived back at the lab Jake went with Bryan to the Homicide department. Horatio and Calleigh went to the break room where everyone was seated, talking and drinking coffee.

After receiving many welcome backs Horatio told his team what had happened.

"Horatio, I called the CSIs in New York. They promised to call if anyone even steps in Jerry Martian's apartment. I also called Natasha Workens to let her know we found Bryan." Calleigh slipped a cup of coffee dressed in black slacks and a purple vest over a white button-ip.

"Thank you ma'am."

As the team updated Horatio on other cases they had been working on, Jake was waiting with Bryan.

"Do I have to go home? My Mom is going to be devastated when she finds out I killed my Dad. And my brother…'

"Bryan. Your mom is going to be happy you were ok. She was quite worried when she thought you were missing."

"Let me guess, she freaked out and cried and screamed at everybody that looked at her." Bryan laughed, "She called the cops when I was eight. Matthew was late from coming home from soccer practice. She did the same thing then. Turned out Matt stopped to get candy from a store down the street with his friends. I sorry I made you go through that."

It was Jake's turn to laugh this time. "It's all right. Your mother thought you were in trouble. I can't say I'd blame her. Bryan, if you ever need to talk, just call, okay?" Jake handed him his card with his cell number scribbled along the back.

"Thanks man." Bryan smiled and took the card, slipping it into his back pocket.

They sat and laughed for awhile before Bryan's mother came, and after kissing him a hundred times, left with him.

Jake headed back to the break room, where the team was chatting amicably. He took a seat between Calleigh and Ryan after grabbing some coffee.

Horatio cleared his throat at the door and his teasm turned to listen.

"We did good today. We found out what happened to Sean Workens. Let's keep that in our minds as we go home. Now get out of here. If I see any of your faces before 8 o'clock tomorrow, you are fired."

Horatio smiled as his team gathered their stuff and as he walked out of the lab, he slipped on his glasses and thought

**We did good.**


End file.
